Sweet Kicks
| Next = }} '''Sweet Kicks '''is the fifth episode of the first season of . It aired on February 22, 2016. Summary After a shooting occurs at a fashion show and a young woman is killed, Lucifer becomes intrigued by the danger of the situation and begs Chloe to get in on the case. Meanwhile, when Maze admits to Amenadiel that she wants to go back to Hell, he sets his sights on Dr. Linda. Plot Lucifer and Maze attend a fashion show from a shoe designer named Benny Choi. Lucifer is excited about his apparent mortality while Maze is worried. Lucifer is making out with a model backstage when shots ring out, panic ensues, and a woman gets trampled to death. At the police department, Lucifer cheerily pretends to be there to blackmail Chloe about her shooting him. At the lieutenant's office, he bargains to be on the case. Lucifer turns out has helped Choi get his first show. He admitted he was involved in a recent gang-related conflict. Chloe reluctantly brings Lucifer to a cop bar to get the latter to shut up about his leg. Lucifer observes she wasn't popular. She comes across a cop she thinks is corrupt, and Lucifer punches him before Chloe drags him out of there. Amenadiel finds Maze in a coffee shop. She admits she wants to go back to Hell, and that Lucifer doesn't confide in her any more - but rather in a doctor. Amenadiel finds Linda and introduces himself as a doctor. At Lux, Maze told Lucifer his behavior is foolish, but he thinks she's just jealous of Chloe. She scoffs at this notion and says she won't be able to protect him, but he says that's what she does. Dan shows up and told Lucifer he convinces the cop at the bar to not press charges and that he better take care of Chloe if he wants to be on the case, to Lucifer's slight confusion. Chloe and Lucifer drives to investigate the suspects, Dani and Diego Ramirez, but Chloe locks him in the car. Chloe knocks the door to no response, but heard a scream inside seconds later. She kicks in the door and finds Lucifer inside. The couple says they didn't do it, the victim was Diego's cousin and offered a possible suspect, "Yellow Viper". Chloe gets a message about another victim. It turned out to be Benny's pet pig. Benny said he tried to support Viper when he was in jail, and didn't know he got out. Amenadiel invites Linda for a drink, attempting to get more information on Lucifer. They find Viper teaching a bunch of people spray painting, and Lucifer is once again disappointed that the bad guys are so lame. He was uncooperative, and the Ramirezs show up with backup - and lots of guns. Lucifer distracts them while Viper and his kids escape. Lights go off, and Maze comes to their rescue, quickly taking down the thugs. Chloe was not pleased, stating that whenever Lucifer offers his favors, bad things would happen. In the car, Viper admits to Lucifer that he only wanted to teach his art and he didn't shoot Benny, saying he won't miss. This makes Chloe realize that with Benny on stage being such an easy target, and so many people in the crowd, it is suspicious no one was shot dead. Benny offers Lucifer a Hell-themed art piece as thanks, but they're onto him. His bodyguard admits to framing Viper under Benny's orders. Lucifer smashes Benny through the art piece and terrorizes him with his demonic form. Lucifer smugly informs Chloe he's now an official civilian consultant. She once again rejects him and drives away. At Lux, Maze reaffirms that she would protect him, no matter what. Maze creeps up to and observes Chloe in her sleep, revealing the horribly-disfigured half side of her face in the mirror. Cast Main * Tom Ellis as Lucifer Morningstar * Lauren German as Chloe Decker * Kevin Alejandro as Dan Espinoza * D.B. Woodside as Amenadiel * Lesley-Ann Brandt as Mazikeen * Scarlett Estevez as Trixie Espinoza * Rachael Harris as Linda Martin Guest * Dawn Olivieri as Olivia Monroe * Eddie Shin as Benny Choi * Lanny Joons Kim as Yellow Viper * Alyssa Diaz as Dani Ramirez * Germaine De Leon as Diego Ramirez * Lochlyn Munro as Anthony Paolucci Co-starring * Shaun Omaid as Hector * Howard Siegel as Grizzled Uni cop * Gabriela Zimmerman as Mrs. Cortez * Paula Zerpa as Paola Cortez * Olena Medwid as Machete Model * Tori Katongo as Cute Female Uni Cop * Teresa Laverty as Bartender * Pippa Mackie as Barista Gallery 105 Lucifer Chloe at Paddock.jpg 105 Chloe at Ramirez house.jpg 105 Lucifer Chloe Diego Dani.jpg 105 Lucifer Chloe pointing gun at Diego Dani.jpg 105 Lucifer.jpg Links fr:Pactes avec le diable ru:Сладкие удары de:Das Duell der Künstler ro:Bascheți es:Sweet Kicks Category:Season 1 episodes